Road to Heaven
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: during his path to heaven, Sheriff Graham knows a little prince who helps him find the meaning of life and death. meanwhile in Storybrook Henry get two more allies to join the operating cobra
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen, how are the preparations for the Christmas and New Year? I hope well. I am here to present my first story based on the show once upon a time. I already have other stories published on this site.**_

_**Well, before we start, let me explain some things in relapse history.**_

_**1 - This story begins a few seconds after the end of last episode (1x07) and ends during the series, but of course do not consider the next episodes of the series, because not necessarily what happened here will happen in episodes of the show**_

_**2 - some features of the show's characters were changed to better match the story.**_

_**3 - as the show as being the characters of classic literature, some of Character that are not on the show, appear in this story, but with other relatively connotations. They are: A - the little prince, Graham guardian angel**_

_**B - Alonso Quixana / Father José**_

_**C - Bento Santiago / Benedito Montenegro, the blind teacher of Portuguese linguaje.**_

_**The later one is based on a book called Dom Casmurro, a book of classical literature very well known here in Brazil.**_

_**4 - some phrases and dialogues that appear in the train scenes are taken from the book The Little Prince and some Brazilian songs translated into English.**_

_**right, I think that's it, hope you like my story, good leutura, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**_

_**a warm embrace of fellow Brazilian. A. C. Ribeiro Mois**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_hello friends, good read before we begin, I would like to apologize for the mistakes of Portuguese, but I wrote this story in Portuguese and then translated into English. Of course, I did some reviewed before, however, I may have missed something. so if you find any errors, please let me know so I can fix it.  
>else, the name of the sheriff is actually a surname, so I took the liberty of reversing a name for it, so in this story he named Reginald Graham.<em>****_the end of each chapter has a trivia about something that happened during the chapter. thank you and good reading.  
>Mois<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1 - The sheriff and the Little Prince<strong>_

It's over, finally that horrible pain in the chest that Reginald Graham felt a second ago, finally stopped leaving in place a great feeling of lightness and peace.

But what was happening? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that he was going to kiss Emma Swan, when suddenly felt a terrible pain in his chest and fall to the ground. Looking around, the young sheriff found himself in a totally different place of those who had ever seen. It looked like an old train station, but all white and silent.

Disconcerted, he stood up and began walking through the station looking for someone he know, when he saw the distant figure of a boy, almost like Henry, however blonde and wearing very peculiar clothes.

''Hey you'' shouted the sheriff calling the attention of the boy

''hello''said the smiling boy approaching

''What is your name?'' Said Graham

''I'm the Little Prince'' said the boy

''Prince? Is You too small to use a sword?'' The sheriff said, but instead of answering the little prince asked Reginald to accompany him to a bench.

For a few minutes, the sheriff and the little prince walked in silence side by side, and finally arrived at the bank as stated the boy.

''what is this place, little prince?''Graham question curious

''Where do you think it is?'' Replied the prince

''looks like an old English train station''

''so we're waiting for a train'' smiles the Prince

''a train? and where shall we go?'' says the sheriff upon hear the actual sound of a train approaching

''heaven'' says the boy leaving the sheriff amazed

Seeing Graham's amazement face, the little prince gave a loud and sweet laugh

''What? You are a spirit?'' Reginald question with a little fear

''I do not know, what is a spirit?''asks the prince stopped laughing

''Let's make a deal kid? As we enter the train, I answer all your questions if you answer my ok?''Graham suggests

''ok''says the Prince.

For more than a few minutes, they sat in silence waiting for the huge train stopped in front of them. However, before Graham could get on the wagon, the Prince took his arm and said: ''can I ask the first question? What are you like best Sheriff?''After a few seconds in silence, Graham turned to the boy and said ''Emma Swan'' and got on the train

* * *

><p><em><strong> AUTHOR'S NOTE.<br>sorry for having done such a short chapter, but it is more an epilogue than a chapter in itself.  
>the last dialogue between the little prince and the sheriff, alludes to the film City of Angels, where, according to Nicolas Cage's character, always ask the angels who died, what was their favorite thing on earth. and being the little prince is the guardian angel of Graham ...<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 2 - David, the new deputy**_

The news of the death of Sheriff Reginald Graham was the talk of the town that morning of Monday, all in Storybrook, were shocked by the tragic death of a brave and apparently healthy man , who was the sheriff.

The night before, the young sheriff and his deputy and new girlfriend Emma Swan were at the station, when the young man felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground already dead.

Pretending to be innocent, the Regina mayor, who had actually been the cause of the fatal heart attack of the Sheriff, gave a great speech of farewell to him at his funeral and ordered to build a statue in his honor in the main square. Storybrook in those days, everyone had to wear black clothes, even Ruby, a waitress at Grannys, had changed her sexual clothes with red, black clothes also sexual.

A week has passed since the death of Graham and all the city returned to their normal lives. Emma had become the new sheriff in town, thanks to Henry, who begged his mother the mayor Regina , to let her stay with the job. Thus, the young sheriff Swan worked hard to keep peace in Storybrook and truth be told, she was doing an excellent job, much to the dismay of the mayor. On the other hand, she still had horrible nightmares about that fateful night at the station

''Emma, you realized something?'' Henry said one afternoon as he and his biological mother walked through the square

''What kid?''Said the sheriff

''Is not a coincidence that Storybrook is being led by women?'' He said

'' I did not realize Henry, but it's really a coincidence''said the woman

''Mom is very sad since the sheriff died ... Emma, you knew he was her boyfriend'' said Henry, leaving Emma scared

''As you know this kid?''she said, because Graham had sworn that the boy knew nothing

''One night, I lost sleep, I heard a noise coming from the queen's room and went to spy ... then, you know?'' he asked

''no, I did not know and Henry, you only have ten years, there are things that adults do they prefer to keep to themselves. Now, good class.'' Emma said pretending not to know the truth.

''Thank you mom, see you later''he says rushing to meet with friends.

After leaving her son at school, Emma Swan was returning alone to the police station, when meet David Nolan talking to an old priest and decided it was time to make him an offer

''Hello, Mr. Nolan, how are you?''she asks

''hello sheriff, you know Father José?''asks the young man

''Then? You do not remember who you are, but remember the priest? nterestingly''said the woman

''I told him who I am and whit these clothes, its ot difficult to know that I am a priest'' laughs the man.

''Oh, sorry Father, but ... could you excuse me, I would like to speak with Mr. Nolan ''replied Emma embarrassed

''of course, have a nice day''says Father leaving

''Mr. Nolan, if I may ask, Ms. Nolan would be happy to you get a job?'' She asks

''Yes ... well, I guess so, why?''asks David

''Well, I'm having double duty at the station, since the death of the former sheriff and need an assistant, if you want, the position is available''she explanes

''seems to be cool, okay, I'll talk to Kathlyn to break the news''says the former John Doe

''well, if you are interested, just call the station I'll be there. Well now I gotta go ... duty calls''she says leaving.

Once at his house, David told Kathlyn on the proposal of work made by Emma and to the surprise of the young man she loved the new

''and when you will start to work?''asks his wife

''I do not know, I said I would talk to you first and then would call the sheriff'' responds David

''then call the station soon, silly and says that accepts the proposal''says Kathlyn proud and kissing her husband.

Were not you upset?''Asks David unsafe ''No, of course not. Now, just tell the sheriff while I prepare the coffee''says his wife.

So David called Emma, accepted the proposal and on Monday morning, he was at the station ready for his new job.

Two days after David had gotten his job as assistant sheriff, Emma receives a visit from Kathlyn, who subtly demanded that the relationship of Emma over her husband, was strictly professional.

''Are you crazy? I'm not the kind of woman who gets involved with married men, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do''the xerife got angry

''good, because the mayor know about your help with my family and not like any little'' replied Mrs. Nolan

''what you told her?'' said Emma

''it would be good for David to get a job, so she asked to alert you and let my husband do his job in peace''responds Kathlyn leaving the station and leaving Emma totally speechless


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 3 - between heaven and hell**_

It was a train similar to the ones he had seen, benches, windows, passengers and security lock, however, as the station, the train was also white and had no driver or conductor.

''All these people go to heaven?''asks Graham frightened

''Not all, but do not worry, you're on the list who will ''smile the Prince.

As the little prince answered the question, Graham closed his eyes and began to whisper something like a mantra

''There goes the train with the boy, there goes his life to run, there will sieve and destination, City and night to turn, There goes the train without a destination, to find the new Day...''

''What is this?''said the little Prince

''My secret mantra, I always recite when I'm scared'' replies the Sheriff

''Do not be afraid sheriff, death is not the end, is just the beginning, you will have much to learn while you are here and maybe one day you can come back to earth'' answers the boy

'' but... '' Whispered the sheriff

''let's look at the landscape'' says the boy looking out the window.

Doing what his friend had said, Reginald looked out the window and was surprised to see himself as a boy hunting with the wolves, in seconds the boy turned into a beautiful teenager who danced with his girlfriend. And the teenager became man. ''I name you Reginald Graham, Sheriff Storybrook''he heard someone say, when suddenly the face of a beautiful blond woman appears in the window, then he sees this same blond woman sitting on the floor of an office, holding a body of which he can not see the face. And finally he saw a large crowd at the cemetery around a sleek coffin. ''rest in peace sheriff, your courage will be remembered by many.''

someone said, when suddenly everything went white again.

''Sheriff?'' Calledthe Litlle Prince

''I saw my life flash before my eyes,''he sighed amazed

''you are responsible for what you have tamed, Reginald '' replied the boy

''I know''

''What is a spirit?'' the boy asked again

''according to the living, the spirits are regarded as a principle or essence of life intangible'' said the sheriff

''seems to be interesting, but this only serves to humans and I'm an angel and the angels were not human and never will be'' the boy replies.

''Now it's my turn to ask. What is hell?'' Graham said. However before the little prince might give the answer, the train went dark, hideous faces appeared before Graham, followed by agonizing screams.

''LITTLE PRINCE!'' Shouted the sheriff desperate, but the angel did not answer.

Imagining being alone, Reginald Graham succumbed in his own fear, lay in a fetal position on the bench and closed his eyes, prayed that this was over.

The grotesque scene followed a few minutes more, until finally all cleared and a great peace reigned in the vehicle, however, very desperate to watch, Graham still praying, when he felt a small soft hand touch his should

''its over'' the prince said simply and Graham finally opened his eyes

''What was that?'' Sobbed Reginald

''You had your answer, we just go through hell''said the prince. Looking back, Graham noticed that several passengers on the train had disappeared

''where the others were?''said the sheriff

''Here they landed, Graham, they were bad people and were not allowed to enter the kingdom of heaven.''replied the little Prince.

''we will still be long until arriving in heaven?''asks the xerife

''My friend you are anxious, try to relax'' ordered the prince putting his little hand on the man's forehead. In less than one minute, Graham felt his eyelids weigh and sleep are rapidly approaching

''Little Prince, I...'' yawned Graham

''just rest, you've seen a lot today, is now better sleeping'' said the boy and the sheriff, lying on the bank, slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong> AUTHOR'S NOTE: The mantra recited by Graham, is the portion of a Brazilian song called the train of the rustic, written by composer Heitor Villa-Lobos.<strong>_

_ ''are responsible for what you have tamed'' ** is the most famous line from the book The Little Prince.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_hapter 4 - _profession of faith**

At 20th of December, rain reigned in the small town in Storybrook Maine and most of the residents were nestled in their homes, the only people who were actually working was the xerife Emma and her deputy David . Nevertheless a ten year old boy walked quickly down the main street with his Incredible Hulk umbrella , toward the Church of All Saints.

The boy in question was Henry Miller, adopted son of the mayor, who was going to talk to the old priest Jose, because he had made a great discovery in his book of fairy tales. It was expected that José was in the parish house with a good book of knighthood by the time Henry ran into the church.

''My God, child, what are you doing here this time and with this rain?''asked the priest frightened.

''Father, I can talk to you? It is important''Henry asked ''Of course, son come, let's take a cup of tea and you can tell me what ails your heart'' replies the priest.

After taking a warm and delicious strawberry tea, Henry began to tell the old priest of all true history Storybrook.

''looks dangerous''laughed the priest of the ingenuity of the boy

''true father, I'm not crazy'' Henry responds

''and why you think I'm a character in the history?'' asked the priest curious

''Well, you really likes to read, has only a niece, who is the teacher Antoinette ... and. .. always talking about Knight. I think you must be Don Quixote'' Henry suggested

''Henry, I know your intentions are good, but who expects that life is made of illusion, can even go crazy or live in solitude, we must be careful not to suffer later'' the pireis explaen

''When you decide to become a priest?''Henry said thoughtfully

''since I was a boy then went to a seminar in New Jersey in 1960. This is a profession of faith, son, if you do not have faith in your heart, you better choose something else.'' Jose responds

''Thank you, Father, I better go home''answers the boy rising

''Henry, one more thing. If you find it very important that I participate in Operation Cobra, you can count on me, maybe you need some advice''laughed Jose

''Otherwise, leave it to Archie, you can be the storyteller,'' said Henry out of the church

''come to me children , for theirs is the kingdom of heaven'' whispered the priest still amazed at what the boy had said.

The next day morning, Emma and David were arriving at the station when they were surprised by Jose

'' hello Father, good morning''cheerfully greeted David

''Good morning, Mr. Nolan, Sheriff Swan, can I talk to you quickly?'' said Jose

''Of course Father, lets go to my office'' said Emma asking the priest to accompany her

Once at the sheriff's office, Father Jose told Emma all the talk he had with Henry yesterday and wondered if the boy was not mad. ''Sheriff Swan, I am afraid that the mayor decides to take the boy to an institution where there is only crazy people'' sighed the priest

''I also fear it, Father''confessed the Wuhan

''Then, sheriff Emma Swan, I told him I would join the operation cobra, but with only one reason''the priest said

''and what is that reason?''said Emma

''To protect the little Henry and prevent him from being taken to where he should not'' replied the old man and the first time that week, Emma gave a relieved smile

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: ''<strong>who expects that life is made of illusion, can even go crazy or live in solitude, we must be careful not to suffer later''** is a section of a Brazilian music called you need to know to live**_


	6. Chapter 6

******_this is the last chapter of the spiritual side of this story, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story that takes place in Storybrook.  
>I hope you are enjoying it.<br>I want to apologize for the mistake the previous chapter's climate. I had written that on December 20 it was raining, I put in there. December 20 is the winter and so is the season of snow._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>chap 5 - The arrival at the heaven.<span>_**

The poor sheriff woke several hours later when he realized that the train he and the other souls was, had stopped. Concerned, Graham looked around and was relieved to see that many of the passengers were still on the train.

''we arrived'' aid the little prince calling the attention of all

''here is heaven?'' said Reginald doubtful

''better disembarking'' said the boy and Graham as well as all the passengers got off the train

Once off the train, both Reginald and the other passengers were dazzled by an overly flowery and beautiful valley surrounded by majestic mountains.

''heaven is not far away, someone will come pick you up in a little while'' the prince Said

''do not you come with us?'' Graham said saddened

''No, sheriff, my place is on the train, helping souls to come up here''

'' well then... thank you very much, it was a pleasure to meet you''the sheriff said good-bye

''I enjoyed meeting you too. Goodbye and remember: only can see rightly from the heart. What is essential is invisible to the eye.'' Prince said embarking on the train

For a few hours, the souls, most young children began to play happily in the beautiful valley, while Graham, always thoughtful, watching the scene around, when a man in his 50s, dressed in white appears behind him.

''Good morning to all'' says the man

Frightened, Reginald rises quickly and trying to maintain his authority as sheriff, demands all the information of the man

''Oh, I think you was a sheriff'' smiled the stranger

''until receive all the necessary explanations, I'm still one'' Graham responds bad-tempered

''Of course, my name is Andre Luiz, I will escort you and your friends until the kingdom of God.''says Andre

''the little prince, who accompanied us on the train, he warned that someone would be here to guide us until heaven''replied the sheriff regreted.

''Reginald does not need regret, after all, error is human and forgive is divine'' the guide responds, motioning for everyone to follow him.

The trek up the gates of heaven was shorter and easier than Graham imagined throughout the tragetees the souls remained in profound silence, when a little girl, scared of everything, sat down and started crying ''I want my mom''cried the girl, then Graham went up to her and held her in his strong arms

''OK, litle girl, Uncle Reginald will take care of you'' whispered the sheriff ''Promises?''She said

''I promise, what's your name?'' says the man

''Emma Parks'' responds the child

''Graham? It's all right?''Asks Andre

''yes, we can continue ''says Rginald walking with little Emma in his arms

It was not long until Andre and the small group of souls came to a majestic gate where a much older man than Andre was waiting for them

''hello Peter'' Andre greeted gleefully

''Have a nice Day Andre''said Peter with the same education.

As they crossed the gates and pass through a thin coat of clouds, the souls were shocked at what they saw. For contrary to what they imagined, the heaven was like a small town, with streets, streams, houses and many people. Above them, a rainbow crusade the city from end to end and a far, could be seeing a beautiful castle, where Graham deduced to be the abode of God.

''Are you OK? Graham?''Said Andre

''I'm just amazed, I never imagined heaven would be like''whispered the xerife

''did not like what you see?''said Andre sweet

''No, of course, I liked, but I thought heaven in another way''replied the man

''Otherwise?''Asks the guide

''well ... you know, with angels sitting on clouds, playing harps and singing''said Reginald, when Andre gave a little laugh

''This thinking is archaic, I usually say the newly arrived souls, this is the heaven of the 21st century''says Andre

''Oh, I'm sorry''said Sherif

f ''Reginald, I have a favor to ask. I talked to Peter a few minutes ago and he told me that your little friend, not have anyone to care for her around here'' he said pointing to little Emma who played happily with the other souls

''She has no family who has ... you know''

''her grandfather reincarnated some day ...''

''Reincarnated?''Asks his friend

''When a soul returns to earth after a lot of training, since then, she's alone here and need someone to care for her''he Said

''and you think I? ... I am qualified to care for the girl?''

''I saw your dedication to her on the road, I think you are very well qualified''said Andre Luis, 'when little Emma came running toward them, carrying a bouquet full of the most beautiful flowers

''Uncle Reginald, look what I brought for you''she smiled giving Graham the bouquet ''thank you Sweet Emma'' smiled Reginald

''Well, I better go, see you later''said Andre

''I want to thank you for your patience friend'' whispered Graham

''Uncle Reginald?''Called Emma

''Emma come, let's go, walking and singing and following the song, we are all equal, arm in arm or not'' Graham smilles, clutching the girl's hand and together they gave their first step into eternity.

_**The End of the spiritual part of this story**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**chap 6 - Dream, an impossible dream**_

It was recess time at Storybrooke Elementary school, and as always, Henry was sitting alone taking his lunch when he heard someone approaching.

''Oh, I'm sorry''said the stranger

''okay Mr. Montenegro has an empty place here''replied the boy

''Oh, hello Henry, did not recognize your voice'' said Mr. Montenegro, a blind teacher who taught Portuguese language.

Throughout the rest of the breaks, teacher and student, kept talking about Henry's favorite subject: the imprisoned fairy tales, because according to the child, the blind Benito Montenegro was also a character in literature and the fact that he was blind, was for his charácter Bento Santiago, the Dom Casmurro, could not see the difference between right and wrong. In his history.

''Your mother left you to read this book Mr. Mills?'' Benito asks indignantly

''I got in the library, my mother does not know that'' Henry said, when the signal of the class played

''Henry, can give a message to Miss. Blanchard said that the professor Benito needs to talk to her ''asked Mr. Montenegro going to his class.

Things have become terribly complicated to Henry after that day, the mayor, angrily with the child obsessed for fairy tales, had hired na occupational therapist to accompany him to all places and obviously stop him to talk about fairy tales or any other kind of literature. The name of the therapist in question, was Adelaide and according to the poor Henry, she was Cinderella´ stepmother .

One day the teacher Mary Margarete Blanchard, was correcting the tests during the recess, when Adelaide came to call her attention because accordin to her, Henry was sending little notes to her hidden by another student

''Henry is a good boy ... he had doubts about the homework and was ashamed to say it out loud'' the teacher lied

''you do not think I'm stupid Miss. Blanchard, I know what I saw, if he wanted to ask about the lesson, he would have raised his hand as all other chilrem'' protested the therapist, when luckily for Mary Margaret, Benito entered the class whispering in Portuguese, something about the late home work

''eh, I can help you Montenegro?''said Mary quickly

''What? Damn, sorry Blanchard, I entered the wrong class''he admitted

''Oh, of course Montenegro, come, I'll take up your room''said Mary relieved to have to get rid of Adelaide.

That night, with the help of Kathlyn Nolan, Benito went to the home of mayor Regina , saying that Henry urgently needed classes in Portuguese, because he was with great difficulty in the matter.

''Do not worry Mr. Montenegro, I'll talk to Adelaide ...'' said Regina

''with all respect Mrs. Mayor, I want the young Henry himself came to my class, I am a blind man and need to know if I can have confidence in my students, with a third person intervenes, I will never have this certainty '" Benito explained

''tomorrow at 15:00 PM, Henry will be at your class, thank you Mr. Montenegro'' Regina said closing the door loudly in the face of Benito and Kathlyn

''I do not know where I was whit my head when I became friend whit that crazy woman'' whispered Mrs. Nolan, guiding her new friend to the police station.

The next day, on time, Henry came into the class of Benito, very confusing, because the teacher always told himself that he was an expert in Portuguese. However, Henry could never imagine the question Benito when he entered the class ''then, Henry, tell me, what character of your history, would be the Sheriff Swan?'' he said quickly, so the boy entered the class

''She is the daughter of Snow White''answers the boy

''Interestingly, Henry, tell me more about the operation cobra'' askedthe man and Henry told the teacher, every detail of the story

It had been two weeks since Benito had enlisted in Operation Cobra and Henry´s life, seemed basically back to normal. He went to school and returned home escorted by Adelaide, who did not get away from him.

However, what he liked most was the tutoring with teacher Montenegro, because without Regina knowing , had become secret meetings of Operation Cobra.

One morning, Sheriff Swan was filling out some paperwork when Regina called and ordered that she and David were up to her house as soon as possible. Intrigued, Emma and David were quickly up to the house of the mayor, to know what was happening

''This thief stole my jewels'' Regina shouted as they entered the house

''and you have evidence Ms. Mayor, that Miss. Adelaide was robbed you'' Emma asked in professional tone

''I found this in her closet, is not proof enough?''growls the mayor

''well, David, put the handcuffs on her''ordered the sheriff, while David put the handcuffs in Adelaide who cried in protest.

Later that same afternoon, after leaving the Portuguese classes, Henry ran to the police station to talk to Emma

''Worked'' he shouted gleefully

''Worked? What worked kid?''Said the sheriff surprise

''My plan, I put my mom's favorite jewelry in Adelaide closet and that she believed was Adelaide Who stealing from us'' said Henry proud

''Henry, it was wrong, as much as you do not like Miss. Adelaide, you could not have planted this lie'' says the mother angry

''This proves my theory. Sheriff'' David responds

''what?''asks mother and son at the same time

''Everybody lies'' he replies back to his duties.

For a few minutes, Henry, Emma and David were there at the station, talking, but the night came and Emma had to take her son home. Once there, the boy dined cheerfully with his adoptive mother and went to bed

''Goodnight Henry ''said Mayor

''goodnight... Mother'' smiled night the boy pretending to be happy.

With a relieved sigh, Henry turned on his side up and tried to smile. Things seemed to be getting better, Operation Cobra had earned more than two members and within a short time, Henry was convinced that the evil queen would eventually be defeated.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong><em>hello friends, I hope you enjoyed the story, feel free to make corrections, modifications, and epilogue and sequences. you now have my Permissions.<br>thank you once again, happy holidays, happy new year and I'm sorry if the ending was boring, but my ideas were already running out and I did not know what to write_**

_**hug**_

_**A. C. R. Mois**_


End file.
